


Before We Do It, Let's Talk

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Past Relatinships Define Current Ones, You Talk To Much, let's make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi is tense and Bansai starts to massage him to help him relax. One thing lead to talk that lead to another thing,...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Do It, Let's Talk

Shinuske and Bansai were chilling on the ship. They were both playing on their samisen. Bansai stopped and observed Shinsuke. Not only was his song a little heretic, and quite tense, his whole body seems to be in the tense move. Something that Bansai did not see frequently.  
  
Bansai put the instrument down and stood up. He stood up behind Shinsuke and grabbed his shoulders. He could feel Shinsuke tense even more and stopping his music, but he ignored it, as she started to massage it.  
  
Shinsuke turned his head around, glaring at Bansai. “What do you think you are doing?”  
  
“It is called massage.” Bansai replied, trying to ignore the glare. But it was hard. Shinsuke was scary, and Bansai did not harbour any delusions that the position of his second in command is protecting him now.  
  
Shinsuke then turned around and resumed playing the song. He did not move in any way that would either help or hinder what Bansai was doing.  
  
Bansai blinked, but then smiled. He continued on the neck, and then went down lower. He could feel Shinsuke’s muscles relaxing under his hands, but he was still careful so he did not hurt him.  
  
It was at Shinsuke’s seventh song, that he stopped, satisfied with his work. He leaned on the Shinsuke, lightly hugging his stomach, as he kissed Shinsuke’s neck, and then leaned his cheek there.  
  
Shinsuke finished the song, before he also put the instrument aside. He waited and did not move at all, like waiting for Bansai to do something.  
  
“Shinsuke.” Bansai said, but the only reaction he got a small movement with the head, to indicate that he was listening. But Bansai did not know how to put it to words, so he simply slide his hands to Shinsuke’s kimono, feeling the abdomen muscles.  
  
“Bansai.” Shinsuke said. “Just to make it clear, I don’t love you.”  
  
That was rejection, right? He slowly started to remove his hands.  
  
“So, even if we do this, know that I won’t fall in love with you.”  
  
Bansai stilled. He then started to giggle, as he put most of his weight on Shinsuke. He could feel him buckle a little, so he eased the burden a little. “That is a quite interesting statement, Shinsuke.”  
  
“Well, my first boyfriend was unique.” said Shinsuke. “Plus, it helps filter all the women that think they will get something through sex.”  
  
“I take it you think I am just like a woman?” Bansai said to Shinsuke’s ear.  
  
Shinsuke turned his head and kissed Bansai. It was a short kiss. “Are you?”  
  
Bansai was quite content afterwards, when Shinsuke was leaning on him, and he could draw senseless shapes on it. Not to mention is has been a while since the sex was that good. Shinsuke’s song was a little more harmonical now, more in line with Shinsuke’s normal one.  
  
“So, what are you planing to do with me now?” asked Shinsuke, as he looked up at Bansai. His tone was a lot more playful than normal.  
  
“I really wonder where you got that obsession of talking things through?” Bansai said. “Most people just go with the flow.”  
  
Shinsuke looked at the wall, thinking. “Were you ever in the relationship, where they wanted more than you could give? Or were you wanted more than they could give?”  
  
Bansai thought about it. People always wanted some completely irrational things from relationships. It was quite a relief when he realized that Shinsuke’s words were a clarification. “I have experienced that.”  
  
He saw Shinsuke look at the clock. He checked as well. In about 15 minute Shinsuke had a meeting with the Harusame. Shinsuke sighed, as he stood up. He started to dress in his kimono. “Then, Bansai, what do you want?” Shinsuke asked.  
  
Bansai wanted to say to devourer him, but he stopped himself as Shinsuke turned, dressed and waited for his reply. “I haven’t expected this to happen either.”  
  
“I see.” Shinsuke said. “Well, I am in love with somebody else, have been for a long time, and that will never change.” Shinsuke said. “So all the romantic stuff is out of the picture.” He paused, as he thought about it. “But the sex was good, so I don’t mind repeating it.”  
  
Bansai gaped. That was not what he was expecting that all.  
  
Shinsuke heard the knock on the door. “I am coming.” he said, as he turned to Bansai. “Think about what you want.” he said, as then left to room, closing the doors behind him.  
  
Bansai lie back and he let one of his arms cover his head. He then grinned. “Now I am really interested in who his first boyfriend was.”  
  



End file.
